LEGO Universe Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. __TOC__ Age Requirement Due to US law, you must be 13 or older to create an account on the LEGO Universe Wiki. If you are in another country, this law still applies to you as Wikia's servers are in the US. Manual of Style The Manual of Style for this wiki can be found at LEGO Universe Wiki:Manual of Style. Images If you plan on adding some pictures to this wiki, keep in mind that pictures with the PNG file extension have higher quality than pictures with the JPG file extension. Photo-shopped fan-made images (like this) are not allowed on this wiki, but are allowed on the LU Fanon Wiki. Linking to an image on the LU Fanon Wiki is allowed. Sockpuppetry Sockpuppetry is not allowed. Sockpuppetry is: *Creating new accounts to avoid detection *Logging out to make problematic edits as an IP *Reviving old unused accounts and presenting them as different users *Persuading friends or acquaintances to create accounts for the purpose of supporting one side of a dispute (usually called meatpuppetry) Any sockpuppets will be banned forever, and the main account banned for one month. If you continue to use sockpuppets after one month, you will be banned forever. If you are moving from one account to another, please notify an admin. Chat Inappropriate language is not allowed in chat: *If inappropriate language is used, the violator will be warned; *If user continues to use inappropriate language, the violator will be blocked from chat for one month; *If a chatmod (Moderators, Administrators, or Bureaucrats) requests that user stops spamming but the user ignores the chatmod and continues, the user will be banned from chat for a week; *If a link is to be given in chat, be sure that the page you are linking to is completely clean of any vulgar language and/or material, or action corresponding to the severity of the offense will certainly be taken. *Advertising is not allowed in chat. *Languages other than English are not allowed in chat. Spam is not allowed in chat: *If user continues to spam after being warned by either a mod or the chat bot, user will be banned from chat for one day; *If user continues, user will be blocked for one week, then one month, then blocked from chat forever. *If you have been warned by the chat bot, but haven't actually done anything wrong, don't worry, you won't be blocked. *Above rules also apply to spamming commands for the chat bot. Signatures *You must sign your posts on talk pages and the forums. (Using ~~~~) *If you are using a custom signature, it can not be bigger than 150px x 25px. (Not including timestamp.) : This is 150px x 25px. *Your signature must have a timestamp when signing. *Your signature must not have over 50 characters (with spaces, not including timestamp) in the code when used on a page. *Signatures should be in the user namespace. *If you are using a custom signature, the code should be similar to this when used on a page: : /SigCode}} *Ask a LU Wiki staff member if you need help with your signature.